Cybertronian Gundam
by mrfuzz90
Summary: Hello, this is just a test story set in Prime universe, a special cybertronian name Gundam was born by Primus's Allspark, Alpha Trion instruct Gundam to find Optimus Prime and assist him in anything. Gundam thought himself about how to help Optimus Prime? While he didn't even know how since he's just born recently! Main Op x Gundam, slight random x Gundam.
1. Chapter 1

**Jang jang~~~~ok this is my first fic of Transformers with Gundam inside (Ops spoilers~) but anyway its not crossover just borrow Gundam appearance inside and that's it.**

**Now this takes place right after the first episode with alternate plot of course! Instead the autobots meet humans in episode two, I make it they meet up during the chase and safe guard in the base for a day.**

**Well that will be explained in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and depends on respond I might continue this or delete this from existence since its just a test story.**

**And i'm using an RX-78-2 Gundam appearance.**

**Happy, reading.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Awakening.<p>

Long ago, there was a sentient being known as Cybertronian from another planet landed on Earth, they called themselves the Autobots from a planet called Cybertron. Their home world had been destroyed by their centuries of wars between Autobots, an alliance who fight for freedom and peace, and the Decepticon who fight for dominance and terror.

Right now in a planet called Earth in Solar System, the Autobots landed on Earth as refugee but the Decepticons followed as well in search of their life source called Energon.

At the same time, somewhere on Earth in a cave.

'Where am I' was the first thought by someone.

"Can you hear me, young one." an unknown voice heard from somewhere, the listener can't see anything because it is very dark. Suddenly been blinded by a ray of light, slowly adjust the the light there was an image of an elder with long moustache but the image is very huge and the aura it gives as if looking at a god.

"W-Who are you?" an unknown said in fear, feeling afraid the huge image in front of it, but it saw the soft expression from the huge one, showing no intention of harming.

"I am Alpha Trion, rest assure young one. The reason I appeared here just only to talk with you about your fate." The one called Alpha Trion said.

The unknown getting confused, it doesn't understand what's happening and he didn't know what happen to itself. "Excuse me, but...do you know me? Because...I...can't remember anything."

Alpha Trion's expression didn't change, "Young one, you're just being born specially by our creator of life, Primus which is why you're feeling confused right now. But don't worry, my disciple will guide you." Alpha Trion said.

The confused one look at Alpha Trion, "Disciple? You mean I have to look for your disciple?"

"Yes, his name is Optimus Prime. Your role is to find him and to assist him in every possible, young one. Right now the Autobots are at disadvantage and they needed all the help they need to prevent the tyranny of Decepticon." Alpha Trion said.

"But, how can I help? I don't know about myself." The young one asked.

"Every journey begins on first step, your a special mech young one. Born specially by Primus Allspark's. Oh, yes. I'm almost forgot about your name, how rude of me. From now on, you shall be name Gundam, named by Primus." Alpha Trion said

"Gun...dam?" The young mech said himself, so he was a mech. Alpha Trion suddenly dissapeared and the only word he heard is to find Optimus Prime and avoid Decepticon before finding him.

Gundam cover his optic's with his servos from the blindness of the light, and slowly he opened his optic's again and found himself a place full of tall green things, and a weird flowing stuff in front of him.

He noticed he was laying on the ground, he look at himself and found out he was covered mostly in white on both his servos, legs and shoulder pads, his chassis covered with blue with yellow line on both side of his chest and a yellow collar below his neck.

He wondered what he looks like? He slowly walk towards the river for first time, his instinct said so. Kneeling down in front of the river and he move his head on the water to show his reflection. He had a blue optic ( Please Imagine his eye's like Gundam because its hard to describe) on his face plate show how young he was. What standing out is the long V shape horn stretch on his forehead, he find it kind of cool.

Gundam stood up and look at himself further, he was slender build thought not skinny type. He noticed his hips were painted red and nicely curved, on his hip there's something attached on it which look like a pocket but he didn't know how to open it or it can be used.

"Now...where can I find Optimus Prime?" Gundam decide to walk around in search for a certain Prime but unaware an airship hover above him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in jasper, Nevada inside Autobot's Base.<p>

"Optimus, I'm getting an Energon signal somewhere a place called Wyoming at the mountains location, probably in a cave." A white with red lining robot stand in front of the monitor with weird words displayed.

"Is it an energon mine, Ratchet?" A tall looking robot covered with flaming red design and blue helm walk and stand beside Ratchet.

"No, the Energon signal is too small for that and it was moving around. I presume it must be a Cybertronian." Ratchet said

Meanwhile, few robot walk up together with the humans. "Cool, is it another bot?" an asian girl with black ponytail asked.

"That I didn't know, non of the record match and some reason this signal just appeared of out nowhere!" Ratchet said.

"You don't think it was a glitch? Seeing how you keep grumbling about human primitive technology." A female robot in dark blue asked.

"No, Arcee. I'm positive its not a bug, I'm already checked few times and its solid. A Cybertronian is out there wondering around." Ratchet said

A yellow bot beeping around, and Ratchet placed his digits on his chin to think of a possibility. "Well, Bumblebee might be correct. It could have been a neutral Cybertronian manage to landed here."

The fat green robot interrupted, "Wait, but we didn't traced any signal of any ship entering this rock right? I doubt that one just appeared of out thin air...right?" Bulkhead said.

"Whether is a bug or not, we cannot allowed a Cybertronian been seen by the eye's of Decepticon and humans. We must make haste to retrieve it." Optimus said

Suddenly a monitor beep, Ratchet begin typing on his monitor and gasped in shock. He turned around to Optimus, "Optimus! You must hurry, I'm detecting Nemesis warship approaching the signal. We cannot allowed Decepticon gaining new recruits."

Optimus slid in his mouth guard and turned to his team, "Autobots, roll out!" Ratchet open the groundbridge where they could appear near the Energon signal, Miko wanted to followed but Jack hold her off untill the portal deactivated.

"Aw~! I wanted to see this new bot!" Miko whine.

"You will see it when Optimus bring it here, I hope it won't join Decepticons as we're already outnumbered." Ratchet said in grim.

* * *

><p>Back to where Gundam was, he still walking around trying to find Optimus Prime as he was told but he didn't know where or how to find him when he thought about it. He felt tired from walking around aimlessly, he decided to sit down and rest for a while before continuing his search.<p>

As he resting he heard a very loud noise behind him, he stand up and turn around quickly and saw a large ship hovering above him.

"What is that thing?" Gundam asked himself, he saw something coming out from the ship and heading towards him. Gundam backed away, fearing of this weird things coming at him. A familiar fighter jet flying around and landed in front of him transforming into humanoid form, and lastly a dirty silver one transform and landed in front of Gundam.

"Haaa, so this is the signal Soundwave traced? A mere young mech from what I see." A large silver robot with a face of a demon.

"Shall we offline him, Lord Megatron? He could be an Autobots." A skinny dark silver asked.

Gundam heard about the Autobots, but first he need to know who they are and know about Optimus Prime. "Who are you, and at the same time do you all know the name Optimus Prime?" Gundam asked.

The Decepticons raised their optic in confusion, that young mech doesn't know who they are? Even standing in front of Lord Megatron? Starscream walk towards Gundam raising his pointing digit horizontally, "Tsk,tsk,tsk. How rude of you that you ddn't even recognise the almighty Lord Megatron from Decepticon. Answer me, youngling! Are you with Autobots?" Starscream threaten, Gundam backed away from Starscream, doesn't like the idea of Starscream going near him.

"I never heard of it and did you said Decepticon? I been told to stay away from that, so...stay away from me." Gundam said as he backed away from Starscream.

Starscream dumbfounded by Gundam's word, he grunt in agitated of Gundam's behaviour, he raised his claw digit trying to offline it but Megatron stop him. Starscream was surprised at his lord's action, "Stay back, I will handle it." Megatron ordered, the seeker obeyed without question and backed away.

"What is your name?" Megatron ordered, Gundam raised his optics feeling annoyed why they didn't answered his question about Optimus Prime. "My name is Gundam and please answer my question, did you know Optimus Prime? I need to find him." Gundam pleaded.

The warlord, doesn't understand this youngling's action. Normally every Cybertronian fear below him when they see him but this one doesn't feel anything as if the war in Cybertron didn't exist...unless he doesn't know anything at all.

Grinning mischievous, he put on an act. "Yes, I know Optimus Prime. We been knowing each other for a very long time." Megatron answer in smirk.

Gundam feel delight, his problems of finding him is solved. His happy expression somehow surprised Megatron because most of them look at him in fear and...dead. "Awesome, now my problems of finding him is solved. Do you know where he is?" Gundam asked.

Megatron snapped his thoughts and decided to play along, this mech could be some use and its better for the Autobots unable to get additional ranks. Beside, he can brainwash him later anyway.

"Yes, he's on my ship. You must be tired from wondering around looking for him, poor you. No worries, we'll...gladly welcome anyone inside." Megatron smirk.

Gundam doesn't like the way Megatron's expression but since he knew about Optimus Prime he got no choice. Just as he walk towards the leader of the Decepticon, a portal appeared behind Gundam and the young mech jumped in surprised at the sudden appearance.

Megatron snarl as he know what it was, as the Autobots coming out from the grondbridge portal and aiming their weapon on the Decepticons. Optimus saw Megatron and together with an unknown small mech beside him.

"Megatron, what purpose you have for that mech?" Optimus prime asked.

Megatron roar his battle cry and charged towards Optimus without answering him, the Prime blocked it sword with his and begin their clashing. Megatron turned to Starscream, "Starscream get Gundam into the ship and don't let the Autobots get him!"

"Autobots, secure the mech! He must not be taken by Decepticons." Optimus ordered. Soon a fire fight between them begin as Gundam been involved with it, the poor young one didn't know what is going on as he tried to dodge some stray fires. When he was dodging, he was grabbed by Starscream from behind but was kicked away by Arcee.

"You okay, kid?" Gundam noticed that they are around same height but it seem that Gundam is taller than her a feet or two, "Errr...yeah? Mind telling me what's going on and who are you? What's with this light blazing everywhere?" Gundam asked in confusion as he barely dodge some blaster's shot.

"You almost taken by the Decepticon's, come with me, we'll bring you to our base and its safer there." Arcee said as she grab Gundam's hand without listening to Gundam and called Ratchet for groundbridge, however Megatron saw it and he pushed Optimus away and heading towards where Arcee and Gundam is.

Megatron aim his Fusion Cannon and fired on them, it miss and hit the ground but the impact is powerful enough to send them flying. Both on them collapse on the ground and groaning from the explosion, Gundam noticed Megatron walk towards Arcee and point his weapon.

"Sadly, the Autobots will lose another one of their own. " Megatron smirk as he charged his Fusion Cannon at Arcee, the femme only closed her optics bracing for impact where the rest of the Autobots unable to reach her.

Gundam felt something hit him when he witness that Arcee is about to be offline, his body move by himself and felt a sudden burst inside him, his back with two engine vernier looking suddenly hummed too life and activated, causing Gundam to boost towards Megatron in full speed and tackled him away, making him missed his shot.

Gundam boost away from Megatronbefore he swing his arm away, the young mech landed beside Arcee and kneel down, "Hey, you alright?" Gundam asked in concerned.

"Urgh..I'm fine." Arcee groan, she still suffer from the attack early. Gundam doesn't like it, why she must suffer like this? He only wanted to find Optimus Prime, not anyone getting hurt. He remembered Alpha Trion's words that the Decepticon's tyrany, now he understands what he mean, he slowly got up and glared at Megatron.

"Why did you hurt her?" Gundam asked

"She's getting in a way, now get into the ship and you can find Optimus Prime in there!" Megatron shouted.

"You lied, if Optimus is in the ship he won't accept this violence. He said that Optimus Prime seeking peace and this is not peace." Gundam turned to Megatron and everyone in the vicinity including the Vehicon were surprised when they saw Gundam's face.

His mouth guard on, with two small reverse V on its nose and a red bulge on the bottom. His face looks more serious than his innocence before, "Megatron, you can't lie to me! There's no Optimus Prime in that ship and I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Gundam said

Megatron is pissed that his lie no longer work, "Decepticon! Destroy them all !" The Vehicon begin firing their blaster towards Gundam, the young mech's optic's glowed once and he grab 2 white handle on his back and boosted towards the shooting Vehicon, Gundam pulled them out and activated a long purple beam, which deflected all the blaster's shot by the Vehicon.

Everyone was surprised by Gundam's action and he still boost which later destroyed the Vehicons in front of him swiftly as his eye's glowed again during the explosions behind him. Megatron is agitated that his troops were wiped out instantly like that, he ordered the remaining troops to retreat and Megatron with his ship fly somewhere else.

Gundam stand up and look at Nemesis, he can't believe he had to fight and killed someone. Not only that he still can't find Optimus Prime yet, he sigh in disappointment, and he noticed his mouth guard is gone not like he really care though.

"Sigh, now how am I suppose to find Optimus Prime? I got no clues left." Gundam sigh and feeling sad that he was tricked and he don't like this feeling he felt now.

"Did you called for me, young one? I am Optimus Prime." Optimus walk towards Gundam who shriek in surprised and backed away from him, fearing he will do the same as Megatron.

"How would I know it's true that you're Optimus Prime and not lie to me like he did?" Gundam referred to Megatron in his words, Optimus know this will be hard to persuade him but Optimus need to bring the young mech to his base for safety as Megatron saw his capabilities just now.

Arcee walk up to Gundam, "He speaks the truth, kid. He's out leader in Autobots, Optimus Prime. And thanks for saving my life just now, but you need to come with us. Megatron won't let anyone stand in his way live very long and you just offline his troops in ease." Arcee said as she thank Gundam.

"I'm actually didn't feel like it when...I offline them." Gundam look at the destroyed Vehicons he did early, he didn't feel good thinking of taking someone's life. Arcee placed her servos on Gundam's shoulder, "Kid, I know this is hard but you got to do what you do to protect someone, you have protected me and please come with us. I know it takes time for you to trust us but you're much safer there. Beside, you're with Optimus Prime you seek right now." Arcee said as she gesture at Prime, Gundam feel hesitating but he got no choice but to follow them since Megatron will hunt him down and he can't afford to die without finding Optimus Prime...even if just beside him.

"Ok, since I got nowhere to go. Erm...Optimus Prime? Sorry, but I still having trouble trusting you really are after what happen...I don't want to get my hopes up again." Gundam turn to Optimus, and the Prime nod his helm, he understand the situation and didn't mind giving him time. After all, his safety is the priority.

Optimus called for back up while Bulkhead and Bumblebee cheering for getting new recruit, Arcee reminded them that he's a refugee and not a soldier yet. She didn't want someone young to join the war but the way Gundam fight just now seem natural for him.

The groundbridge portal appeared in front of them and Gundam yelp in surprised and hide behind Arcee. Everyone is chuckle at his reaction, but Gundam just blinking his optics in confusion, "Don't worry, it won't hurt you." Bulkhead said as he entered the portal, followed by Bumblebee and Optimus. Arcee hold Gundam's servos and guide him inside where later on he appeared at their base.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Gundam asked as he look around the Autobot base they just arrived, seem a bit messy but he find it peaceful here.<p>

"Home." Arcee answered.

"Optimus, is this the one?" Rachet asked.

"Yes, however in mean time he's completely uneasy due to Megatron's attempt to bring him to their ranks, and having hard time trusting us. In mean time, Arcee is trying her best gaining Gundam's trust." Optimus said.

Jack walk right up to Arcee and Gundam and grin at Arcee, "I see you're catch up pretty close, Arcee." The femme raised her optics and noticed she still holding Gundam's servos, she let go immediately and look away, crossing her servos on her chassis. Gundam was confused but he just ignore it, he wondered does holding hands for too long a bad thing?

Miko walk up to Gundam and she's feeling awe looking at him, "Dude, you look so cool! Your name's Gundam right? What's your story?" Miko asked happily, Gundam back away from Miko against the wall from fear as he never see something so small talking to him.

Arcee explain that they are the dominant species called humans in this planet and Miko's just a hyper active girl and a trouble magnet. Gundam wasn't sure what is it, Optimus walk over to Miko, "Sorry, Miko. It's getting late and Gundam is exhausted from the Decepticon battle." Optimus regret immediately as he hung his head sighing himself now that she was curious about how Gundam fight, Bulkhead grab her and tell her it's time to go home which she whine and pouted later on.

Later on, the humans and their guardians went out to send the humans home, Arcee told Gundam that they won't be in the base as they will safeguard the humans. Gundam feel unsecured with Arcee's gone as she's the only one he find it trusting. He saw Optimus walk towards him, "Gundam, I understand it's difficult for you to trust us after Megatron lied to you about me on their side. But, can I show you your room? You needed rest after today's ordeal." Optimus said.

Gndam wasn't sure but he's very tired right now, he nod his head feeling nothing like what he felt when he first saw Megatron. Both of them walking together in the hall and Optimus make a brief introduction of the rooms, Gundam look at Optimus and he is really big, also seem gentle. The young mech probably think this might be Optimus Prime after all.

"Erm...Optimus?" Gundam called, Optimus stop his track and turn to him with smile, seem like he's happy to call him for first time. Gundam blinked in surprised and just shake his head, "Erm...I just want to say thank you for letting me stay here, and I think I can trust you being Optimus Prime." Gundam said.

"I'm happy you trust me, Gundam. Now, this will be your room. Its beside mine and Arcee in case of anything you want, have a nice rest Gundam. We will talk more tomorrow with everyone." Optimus start to walk away but Gundam grab his servos, the Prime turn around in surprised as the Gundam fidgeting around.

"Erm...sorry but I just...don't like being alone right now. Can I stay with you tonight, please?" Gundam asked in plea, inside Optimus spark chamber almost erupted fiercely which he didn't know why but he can't reject those pleading expressions and words.

"Very well, only tonight." He entered Gundam's new room and both of them lay on the berth together, seeing how big Optimus is, Gundam was lucky he was small and have enough room to sleep. Feeling something warm presence beside him for first time, he slowly went into sleep peacefully. Optimus smiled at it, its been so long he last saw someone sleeping peacefully like that, really long. The Prime also drifted to recharge, before thinking that he will protect this young mech from any harm.

* * *

><p><strong>Dunn dunn dunn~~~ok might be a bit rush here but whatever. <strong>

**Oh before I forget, this will be OP/OC and you guess it right. Think i put the warning on summary and if still bitch about it, blame yourself please.**

**Well, since its very rare so I decide to write like this...**

**Anyway, hope you find it interesting! Please voice your opinion!**

**Till all are one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jang jang~~~~well response not really that good and I understand not many people like to read OC but I'm still continuing this test story anyway and see how, since a few seem liking this derp idea of mine :v. Thanks for reviews by the way, I appreciate it.**

**sorry in advance for anyone feel like clicking close button when reading this if it's sux for very obvious reason.**

**Also this Gundam is acting like a uke kid because he is duh since he is um...submissive. Why? Because I feel like it and its the reason I write this story since its very rare.**

**Oh yeah, i just recently bought War of Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron game in steam with cheap price :D, man those game are precious Energon Gems! While I was playing I was wondering if I should add some characters like Combaticons, Dinobots...Metroplex? If Metroplex appear that will be overkill, but there are no fics about him D:...maybe I write about Metroplex with certain changes. :3**

**Anyway I don't own anything and this is not crossover, also this is M/M, don't know what's that? Optimus X Gundam, hope it's clear.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Introduction.<p>

The next day, it was after school for the human kids and they were kind of excited about the new bot from yesterday, not only the humans but also their guardians too as they had been talking about a certain young mech since yesterday.

Raf was wondering if he can be friends with Gundam and play with him, he have Bumblebee for company but adding a new one might be awesome, even the yellow scout agree with it.

"Hey, Bumblebee. Did you think if Gundam will play a game with us?" Raf asked.

Bumblebee beeping around when Raf just entered the disguised car. Raf nod his head, "I see, but I hope he can play with us and be friends." Raf said, Bumblebee raised is tone seem very happy with that thought, since it's been long time he find someone younger than him and he's looking forward to be a big brother.

Meanwhile with Miko and Bulkhead, the Asian girl is the most hype up to know about Gundam, she can't wait to hear stories from him and how he knock up those Decepticon's.

"Oh...I can't wait to hear from him, he seem cool! I bet he got some moves to pummel those Con's." Miko said as she shadow boxing around inside Bulkhead seat.

"Miko, calm down. You've been hype about it since yesterday! Well, you're right about him though, the way he bash the Con's as if he's a pro! I mean the way he use those laser sword and slice the Con's and deflect those blaster's shots." Bulkhead said in amaze tone, Miko's very interested about the detail and Bulkhead explain what happen yesterday, without knowing his also interested about Gundam as well.

With Jack and Arcee, she's waiting for him at the parking lot. She had to admit that she's impatient to head back to base and hear more about Gundam. She's interested and worried about him regarding about yesterday, the first time she saw him thought he was just a defenceless child, but that soon changed when she saw the way he fights.

The femme wonder how come someone as skill as him is unheard of during in Cybertron? Probably in hiding by someone to prevent him from war is what she thought, however her thoughts snapped as she heard Jack called her in whisper.

"Hey, Arcee. You alright?" Jack asked in concern.

"Yeah, sorry. I was thinking about stuff." Arcee replied.

"Let me guess, it's about the new bot? You two seem pretty close, whats the story?" Jack grin as he wanted to tried to tease the motorcycle but the only reply he get is a sound of engine roaring and sped off.

During their way, Jack keep apologising but Arcee ignore him. She finally sigh and give up, "Ok, ok. I'll forgive you, and for your question its just...he's just very young to be in the war, probably around your age or younger. It just sadden me that he's involve and...I wanted to keep him safe from Decepticons." Arcee answered.

"Well, he do seem act...like a kid. But you never seen him before right? I mean its weird that someone like him able to defeat some Con's from your story." Jack said

"True, but I really never heard and see him before in Cybertron. Optimus seem didn't know about it but Gundam said he needs to meet with Optimus, which we don't know the reason yet." Arcee said.

"Well, we just wait for the answer when we arrive there." Jack said as Arcee sped up towards their base.

Meanwhile, in the Autobot's base. Ratchet had been in front of monitor scanning for any Energon mine's to resupply since they almost running out. He heard several engine sound and guessed the other are back, he turn around and saw the humans walk out from the vehicles and the bots transformed into their original form.

Miko's the first who break the silent, "Ok, now where's the new guy? I'm excited to hear about him now!" She said as she jumps.

"It seem that he's still asleep, since I didn't see him here." Ratchet said.

"Where's Optimus?" Jack asked

Ratchet look and around and noticed that he didn't see the Prime this morning too, he activated his com in case his outside, "Optimus, this is Ratchet can you hear me?" Ratchet only heard groaning, which make the medic worried. "Optimus, can you hear me? I can hear you groaning, are you injured?" Ratchet's question caused everyone behind him surprised, their Prime is injured without them knowing?

Ratchet open a loud speaker since he can only heard mumble words, as he on the loug speaker, everyone can hear the sound of Optimus groaning. "Optimus, where are you now? We're coming to get you now." Ratchet asked.

_"Hrraanngggh, Ratchet? I'm in a base...urgh...Ratchet, what time is it now?" _Optimus asked from the speaker, everyone was blinking their eye's and optics and suddenly they laugh out loud except Ratchet who face palm, feeling embarrassed for the concern early, the others find it funny saying they never thought the Prime is not a morning person.

"Ahem, It's already afternoon Optimus. I'm surprised that you overslept, are you feeling unwell?" Ratchet asked.

_"It's that late already? I'm fine, old friend. I'm just probably tired from last night." _Optimus answered, but later on they heard another voice from the speaker groaning too. They wonder what is it until they the voice properly which widen's everyone's optic and eyes, including Ratchet.

_"Optimus..? Who are you talking too?" _Everyone was thinking is someone in Prime's room?

_"It's Ratchet, come on it's already afternoon." _Ok definitely someone is spending night with Prime,but who? Miko grin like mad man, she had a suspicion.

_"A while more...it feels good." _Now everyone's in shocked about that, what did they done from last night? Miko closed her mouth and giggling very hard until Bulkhead ask her why she's giggling but she didn't answer him. Raf's the only one not knowing what's wrong with sleeping together?

_"Everyone must be waiting for you, Gundam. We need to get up, here let me help you." _Now everyone was in shocked, their Prime is together with Gundam last night sleeping together and...Arcee shock her head and hurried to where the Prime's room is, everyone follow suit as they saw Arcee banging Optimus's quarter.

"Optimus! Get up! We need to talk!" Arcee said, as the femme and every heard the door open behind her, they turn and saw Optimus placed his right servo on Gundam's shoulder, the younger one currently rubbing its sleepy optics, he's still feeling sleepy which is why Optimus holding him from collapsing.

Arcee stomping her way towards Optimus and the taller mech sense that her aura seem...menace, "Optimus, why are you not in your quarter? And why is he with you?" Arcee asked as she wrapped her servos's under her breastplate. The Prime noticed there's a hint of demanding tone as if she is questioning him, Optimus noticed others were giving him a strange stare which confused him.

"I was accompany with Gundam last night, since it was his request." Optimus replied, however Arcee doesn't seem satisfied with it, she turn to the sleepy mech in front of her. She move Optimus servos away which the taller one comply and placed both her servos on Gundam's shoulder, the sleepy one noticed Arcee, "Hello Arcee, yawn."

"Good morning, Gundam. Now did you ask Optimus last night to sleep with you last night?" Gundam give a nod, "Did he do anything last night?" She asked, Optimus begining to understand what she mean but how come it come to that sort of conclusion is a mystery to him, he remain silent trying not to interrupt to mess up this situation.

Gundam just nod his head, which caused everyone turn their optic's and eye's on him, even the Prime is surprised. "Well, he was at my side and it feel nice. I never thought sleeping feel this good and I feel warm inside." Gundam was referring how comfortable he is when Optimus by his side, however he didn't explain further since his helm still drowsy. Arcee optic's wide open in shock and turn to Optimus, glaring at him. The rest drop their jaw in shock too when they heard the last words and look at Optimus as if he's guilty, except for Raf.

"Optimus Prime, you better have explanation about this!" Arcee glare at Optimus, she can't tolerate that someone taking advantage of innocent child, even if its Prime.

Optimus raised his servos in defence, "Arcee, this is misunderstand." but was interrupted, "Oh, really? Then explain what did you do to him last night?" Arcee cross her arm.

"Did you two have done..awesome stuff last night?" Miko's mouth were closed by Jack's, Raf just don't understand what they were talking about and asked Bumblebee, but he just replied that Raf better don't know about it since he's too young for it.

"We were just sleeping and that's all Arcee." Optimus said, then Gundam tried to stretch himself, placing his servos on his back hip. "Urgh, my back hurts a bit. Did I sleep weirdly?" Gundam asked himself, Arcee look at Gundam with disbelief, 'They went that far?' she thought and glared at Optimus behind her, she had heard enough.

"Wait Arcee, that's not what you think. I swear to Primus, I didn't do anything." Optimus back away from the glaring femme, even if he's a Prime but an angry femme is not something to mess with.

"Gundam, is it really true you and Optimus...interfacing last night?" Ratchet had to asked, he thought it is only way to clear all the doubts. The humans were confused what's the meaning of it while Bulkhead and Bumblebee faceplate turn red, so do Arcee and Optimus.

"What is interfacing mean? We only sleep until now and that's it." Gundam asked, still feeling a bit sleepy. Ratchet sigh, it seem that nothing was happening between them. If the news of a Prime forcing on a young mech it will be a bad image for Prime's and the Autobots.

Gundam finally focused and noticed everyone is here including the humans, he wondered what the atmosphere is heavy here. "Anything wrong? You all seem...serious?" Gundam asked.

Everyone just sigh, they had jump to conclusion too soon and the way Gundam mumbling in his sleepiness and the way he moan makes them think otherwise, they blame the young mech's innocents but it can't be help since the rest didn't know about his age which is 1 day's old. Arcee turn to Optimus and apologise for her behaviour early, "But Optimus, if it really happens even if you're a Prime I will smack you so hard until your frames are dent deep enough that takes months to fix." Arcee said as she walk away.

Gundam just don't understand what's going on but just shrug it, he follow others to at assembly place they called. What he didn't know is why Arcee being so overprotective on him? Bumblebee beep on the young mech said the femme hate idea forcing the young and small as him into submissive from any bigger mech's, Gundam didn't understand and the yellow scout just sigh telling him to forget about it and conclude that Arcee being nice to him that's all.

* * *

><p>Everyone already assemble at Ratchet's workplace they called, since the medic always stand there most of the time.<p>

"Now that everyone is here, we're all know your name already and known some of ours but let me introduce to you again." Optimus said as he gesture to the Autobots, "First, this is Arcee,a commander of scout. You already know her and she's my second in command for Team Prime as what we call here ." Optimus introduced Arcee.

"Hello, Gundam. Nice to meet you." Arcee wave her servos and smile.

"This is Bumblebee, also a scout same as Arcee." Bumblebee beeping around, Raf translate to the humans the he said same as Arcee.

"Next is Bulkhead,a warrior. Bulkhead was a former mercenary called Wrecker that against Decepticon's with dangerous task assign for them. He is reliable and a great help to us Team Prime in terms of power." Optimus said

"Aw, Prime. You making my faceplate blush. Anyway, nice to meet you kid! I'll bet the Wrecker's eager for you to join." Bulkhead laugh with that thought

"Next, is Ratchet. He is an old friend of mine in Cybertron and a very helpful for our cause for tending our injuries. I may say, he is the best medic in our ranks." Optimus said as Ratchet mumble something.

"And these three starting from the taller one name Jack, Miko and Raf. They are the dominance species on this planet and we are currently looking after them from Decepticons harm." Optimus explain that the humans accidentally saw them during disguise and seen by the Decpeticons before and they were trying to protecting them feared of their safety of using the humans as hostage.

Arcee then said that she meet Jack at first at his working place called K.O Burger's, she parked herself at there and Jack was fascinated by her vehicle form since the tall male is a motorcycle lover but was chased by the Decepticons and she got no choice to drag Jack along, and somehow landed on Raf playing with his remote control car, at first it was only both of them until Miko appeared out of nowhere.

"Since the Decepticons were still after us at that time, we've been keeping them in this base before yesterday." Arcee said and Jack been mumbling about the curfew and scold by his mum yesterday.

"Why you all need disguise?" Gundam asked, Optimus explain that this planet population is unaware of their existence and the life forms outside of Solar System. The human government said that their existence will bring panic as the humans were not ready accepting the facts there were other life forms outside.

"Ok enough quiz time! Tell us your life story, I'll bet its awesome on how you bash those Con's from Bulkhead!" Miko excited to know about Gundam but the small white mech just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Miko. But I don't have anything to tell, I don't know about myself or anything about the , yesterday was my first fight which I think you heard from Bulkhead." Gundam said as he bend his body forwards at Miko's direction placing his palm on his knee guard.

"So...you basically don't know anything at all? You sound like you were born yesterday." Bulkhead laugh shortly and stop when he saw Gundam's expression , "Er...is true?" Gundam nodded his helm, he tell them he was in the light and someone told him to find Optimus Prime when he open his optic's for first time.

"Gundam." Optimus called him, the young mech look at him in question. "Do you know who told you to find me?" Optimus asked, he been wanted to ask this since yesterday when he heard that the young mech trying to find him.

"I don't know who but that person call himself Alpha Trion. Do you know him? He said you were his disciple." Gundam answered, the Prime wear surprised expression when he heard about it. Alpha Trion instruct him to find him? The humans didn't know who Alpha Trion was, and just as Optimus wanted to explain, an alarm was sound above them, causing the humans closed their ears.

"What is that sound?" Raf asked.

"Its a proximity sensor, Agent Fowler is here." Optimus answered.

"Who's that? I thought we're the only humans know about you guys?" Jack said

"Agent Fowler our liaison with the government, I think its best he didn't see you for now." Optimus said to the humans and they were hiding behind his legs.

An elevator opened right in front of Ratchet's monitor, "Prime! I just been told yesterday when I was off day that two days ago, 7 wrecks, immerse traffic and a speeding blue motorcycle and a yellow custom Camaro car been seen. What's more I got a report that there's a commotion at Wyoming, care to tell me what's on your tin chest?" An adult human with big belly walk out from the elevator and glared at Prime, the human is named Agent Fowler acting as a liaison between the US government and the Autobots.

Agent Fowler saw something at Optimus back, "Prime, who's that behind you?" The Autobots and Prime were surprised, they thought that did he saw the human kids behind him? They had been warned that no human contact in order not to bring panic to the human society as giant robot is way ahead their understanding.

"You can't hide from me Prime, not when I saw a white head been peeking behind you." Agent Fowler said, everyone was thinking and noticed it was Gundam behind Optimus too. Prime didn't move in case he revealed the human kids. Gundam show his upper body from Prime's back, "I'm sorry, that..loud sound kind of scare me. Erm...hello, how are you?"

Agent Fowler seem taken back by the timid and politeness of the unknown white bot and just answered him ,"Oh, I'm fine. Wait, thats not the point! Prime, who's that?" Agent Fowler raised his tone and it scared Gundam as he went back to his hiding.

"Agent Fowler, please lower your tone. Gundam's is a refugee from our world and he's a neutral which doesn't belong to any sides, we're keeping him here to protect him from the Decepticons. Also, Agent Fowler he is very young mech what you humans called, a child." Optimus said.

Gundam didn't know about his age but everyone keep calling him a young one, and looking at Raf makes him think that he's as young as he? Probably despite his size.

Agent Fowler sigh, not only he need to file a report of additional new bot, he need to watch his tone as well. "As long as he's behave and not making any scene like your bots, Prime. Beside, they are back aren't they?" Agent Fowler ask.

"I doubt they will leave, your planet is too valuable for them to ignore." Optimus said, Agent Fowler wanted to call the Pentagon about the Decepticon's existence but Optimus stop him saying that he can not risk human life for the war they're in right now as the humans didn't possess any technology to fight it yet.

Soon, Agent Fowler warn the Prime to remain on low profile when against the Decepticon or he will take action. "Pretty big bearing...for a human." Bulkhead snort.

"Agent Fowler just wanted to protect his homeland, it's a natural respond from a native planet." Optimus turn and faced Gundam, "I apologise if Agent Fowler scared you Gundam, but he means no harm." Gundam nod his head and move away from his hiding, "It's alright, just...don't really like how he shout."

Miko walk up to him again, the young white mech really wondering does she always walk up to them and look at you with exciting eye's? "Hey, Gundam! Show me those laser sword you have! And is it true that you can fly like a rocket? Show me!" Miko jump in excitement.

Ratchet seem interested when he heard laser sword, its not uncommon but not everyone using it because the idea itself consumes huge amount of Energon since it's a raw energy sword. Gundam look around and they were staring at him, the young mech rub his temle, "Ok, if everyone wanted to see it." Gundam reach his back and grab his beam saber handle, as he took it out the long purple beam was activated and pointed it in front of everyone.

"Whoa...Jack! Raf! Look! Its genuine laser sword! Cool!" Miko scream in excitement, and said how she wish to have one.

"So that's the weapon he possess? Hm...Gundam if you don't mind can I examine it? Don't worry just a scan,not going to tear it apart." Ratchet said

Gundam deactivate it and hand it over to Ratchet, the medic's optic glint and turn around to scan the baby up and research it. "Gundam, is it true you can fly?" Raf ask him.

"Erm...I don't know if it's flying. I just dash forward in speed and pushed Megatron away." Gundam said

Bulkhead and Bumblebee ask the young mech to show them since they are very excited as they never seen a Cybertronian can fly for non seeker. Gundam was hesitate at first but he give it a try, he tried to activate the vernier thruster behind him and the engine hummed in life. Gundam shot up instantly almost crashing himself, the autobots were worried about him losing control but in a second Gundam was flying around gracefully and under control, the young mech note himself not to push so much power during activation if there's a ceiling.

"Wheee! I didn't know I can do this!" Gundam shout as he fly around the base, everyone was surprised and awe at Gundam, shortly the young mech make a landing and Bulkhead and Bumblebee sandwich him.

"That was awesome! Now we got ourselves a bot that can fly!" Bulkhead said and Bumblebee beep happily as well. Gundam was suffocating from the crush hug from two bigger mech, and Arcee pushed them away releasing Gundam from crushing hug.

T-Thank you, Arcee. I thought I was going to get crush." Gundam thanked her.

"No worries, beside I know that feel especially for small size. Now I think you need a vehicle to disguise and for transportation." Arcee said.

* * *

><p>Later on, Arcee brought Gundam outside without questioning early events, they lay on top of a cliff where car's drive by them, Gundam wasn't sure which he want since most of it didn't seem...interested him.<p>

As they are waiting, Jack taking this chance to ask something and try to tease him. "So, Gundam. Since you already found Optimus, what are you going to do from now?" Jack ask, the white mech turn to Jack and think for a while. "Since, I already found him I think all I can do is to help him with anything because Alpha Trion said that he needs help and I'm should assist him in anything." Gundam said unsure but he really wants to help Optimus for some reason, he just conclude that he was born for helping Prime.

Jack decided to tease him even though Arcee might give him some bruise or accident later. "So, even if Optimus ask you to sleep with him too?" Jack asked with grin, Arcee look at Jack and glare at him knowing what he is trying to say when the femme saw the human's mischievous grin.

"Sure, beside it feels nice sleeping with him." Gundam said as he tried to remember how comfortable he was yesterday.

"Then you don't mind if he ask you to do something before sleep on bed?" jack ask as he tried to suppress his desire to laugh, he had on his recorder on his cell phone as he holding it out.

"I don't mind but is there anything to do before sleep on bed?" Gundam asked Jack.

"Ok, boys enough talk and Gundam you need to find a car to scan for your alternate form and Jack, one more word and I will stomp that cell phone of yours, I mean it." Arcee doesn't want anyone taking advantage of the young mech's innocence even Prime himself, Gundam wanted to know is there anything to do during sleep but Arcee tell him there are many things to do but he wanted to know Jack's answer but the femme told him to forget about it and Gundam decide to ask someone when he got back home, thinking with that he went back to finding a vehicle.

Gundam later saw a motorcycle nearby catches his optic's, it look simple but he kind of like it. His optics glowed and scanned it, after finished he turned into a Kawasaki Ninja , coloured mostly white except on the front with blue and yellow on it's light. Jack was wondering since Gundam doesn't have tires on him how can he materialise it? He just shrug it off and think that it must be hidden elsewhere and he look good without them.

"Nice pick, it looks good on you." Arcee said as she nod herself, "Wondering why there's fancy vehicle around here sometimes." Arcee ask herself, suddenly the blue femme received a call from Ratchet to return to base immediately and it's urgent. The femme transformed and drive ahead of Gundam while the young mech followed by, wondering what's the emergency?

* * *

><p><strong>"Seriously? Gundam transform into a freaking motorcycle? That's so lame!" My prediction from readers. Bet you all never thought of this, or maybe does and since the crossover I read so far didn't mention about it...<strong>

** Well I thought about having Gundam transform into Dodge Viper car but I kind of thinking motorcycle is suitable for small build like Arcee.**

**I really hate myself when I writing a story suddenly an idea invaded my mind, its another rare one but I don't think its good idea to post it because its kind of confusing. Hint: The three giants of Shin Musou Gundam. Stupid idea right?**

**Please voice your opinion, I check many times before posting but it seem there's something missing...or some stupid mistake.**

**PS: I don't think I can write smut scene's and if any request, I try my best since I never write a robot interfacing before.**


End file.
